One Night
by WaitingForMyMadManInABlueBox
Summary: "Just give me one night with you, that's all I ask and I swear I will pretend like it never happened. After that you can go on with Tauriel and I will move on as best I can; we'll stay best friends." A story in which Kili fights to keep his best friend in his life after having rejected her feelings for him.


His back was facing her; he was busy going over his supplies within his saddlebags. Not that the young prince would even know she was there. Ketnia stood quietly observing him from behind one of the large wooden pillars of the stables.  
Ketnia was unsure how to approach the youngest heir of Durin and debating whether she actually should. The young prince and his elder brother were set to leave this afternoon, given permission to join their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, rightful King under the mountain, on a quest to reclaim their home. A home Ketnia and the young princes had only heard stories of. The once great dwarven kingdom of Erebor, over taken by a fire drake from the north called Smaug.  
Ketnia pressed her forehead to the pillar, her green eyes falling closed as she sighed. Her heart was racing like a miner's pickaxe in a goldmine; today was the day she was going to tell Kili.  
From beside her a throat cleared, startling her. "He'll not be able to see you from behind that pillar, lass." Fili teased, a knowing little smile crossing his handsome face.  
"Fili!" without another thought Ketnia launched herself into the open arms of the eldest heir of Durin and hugged him tight to her person.  
Ketnia's shout had gained the attention of Kili, who turned to watch the exchange between the two closely.  
"Do I not deserve such a wonderful farewell as well?" Kili called to the pair, saddlebags long forgotten, arms crossed over his chest.  
Ketnia pulled out of Fili's arms at his brother's voice, eyes meting Fili's and seeing a smile light his blue eyes. "Perhaps I am unwilling to share such a lovely farewell, dearest brother."  
Fili lead Ketnia to Kili, one of his hands carefully placed against the middle of her back. Fili did not miss the frown that tugged the corners of his brother's mouth down. Though that warm familiar smile of kili's returned as Ketnia neared him, his arms opening to accept the young dwarven woman.  
Ketnia pressed her face into Kili's neck, taking in the wonderful, comforting smell of the young prince.  
Tears pricked at the backs of Ketnia's eyes for she knew the dangers of this quest. She had grown up with the brothers in Ered Luin hearing tales of orc and dragon's fire. Ketnia knew there was a good change the brothers would not return, no matter the promises made.

All too soon it was time for the young princes of Durin to leave for Hobbiton. Fili and Kili hugged Ketnia one last time, each receiving a kiss to the cheek before they mounted their ponies. Ketnia lay her hand over Kili's before he could tug his horse into motion.  
"Ketnia?" his brown eyes were concerned as he looked down upon her, her small fingers wrapping tight around the gift she had for him.  
Kili knew it was her favorite jewel; a jewel given to her by her father before he perished alongside his own father.  
'_You can do this,_' Ketnia thought, her fingers working the chain around her neck and pressing the long, tear drop shaped emerald necklace into Kili's much larger hand. "I fear for the Company, for Fili…for you. I do not know if my heart could last should you be lost."  
Kili's dark brows pulled together, but he let her continue without interruption though his heart told him what she was about to say.  
"I do not know if this will be the last we meet, but should it be then I wish you to know that my heart belongs to you and you alone.." her words trailed off and Ketnia found that she could not met those dark eyes of his.  
"Oh, Ketnia…" she could hear it in his voice; he did not feel the same way. Any hope she had that Kili may love her in return was lost in that moment.  
Ketnia squeezed her eyes closed, one of her hands pressed to her chest before she shook her head. Her green eyes met his only a moment later and the blank look he received was like nothing he had seen from her before.  
Ketnia smiled in a fashion that no being should be able to in the light of such a heartbreaking confession, "Tis fine, Prince Kili, I understand." Ketnia bowed low to Kili and he felt flustered and angry at her display.  
"It was never my intention to hurt you, Ketnia, I pray you know this." He could see that she was fighting back tears, the salty water pooling in her beautiful green eyes. Green eyes that reminded him so of the emerald pendent he held tight within his fist. His heart squeezed painfully knowing that he was the cause of such sorrow in those green eyes he adored so. Kili also knew Fili would not forgive him so easily for breaking Ketnia's heart. She meant far too much to the both of them.  
"I do believe your brother will leave without you, your Highness." And before Kili could even get a word in edgewise, Ketnia was walking out through the back of the stables and away from him.  
Kili pulled his pony's reins leading the pony into a gallop to catch Fili.

Many restless months had passed since the young princes had left their home in the Blue Mountains to join their Uncle's company. Agonizingly slowly Spring crawled into Autumn and news of the death of Smaug the Terrible reached far and wide, along with word that the youngest prince of Durin had fallen in love with an elven woman by the name of Tauriel.  
The news had crushed Ketnia, but she refused to let it show. She was first and foremost best friend to both Fili and Kili and if he found someone that he could love then she wasn't going to let her feelings for him get in the way of being happy for Kili. It did not lessen the pain of knowing the only man she would ever love would never return the sentiment however.  
Not long after the news of Smaug's demise the dwarves of the Blue Mountains heard rumor of war upon Erebor's doorstep and were eager to stand beside their King to defend the home many had only heard stories of.  
Dis would not deny her people the right to fight for their home and, pulling Ketnia alongside her, marched with her people back to the home of her birth.  
Thorin and the young princes had not been pleased to see Dis upon arrival at the great gates of Erebor. War was emanate and having their sister and mother and best friend within Erebor was a horror none of the men had wanted to face.  
Thorin had begrudgingly agreed the aide of their men from Ered Luin was greatly needed, but he refused to let the women and children stay within the walls of Erebor until the war was over.  
Dis had agreed to take the women and children away, but only as far as Laketown, for they would not abandon their home again.

Later that night Fili had welcomed Ketnia with a warm hug and a brilliant smile. To see her smiling face again and within the great stone walls of the home they had been told stories of since they were children had given Fili renewed hope. He had forgotten how uplifting Ketnia's lovely smile and emerald eyes were for himself and his brother.  
Kili on the other hand did not entirely feel the same way. The rush and warmth he felt upon seeing Ketnia had faded all too quickly when her beautiful green eyes would not truly meet his.  
Her confession came rushing back to him all at once and he felt a rush of anguish and anger that she had come. The silly woman could be killed! What could she possibly have been thinking to come to Erebor when war was near?  
Fili and Ketnia chose to ignore Kili's obvious temper, choosing instead to sit close by a roaring fire reminiscing on stories of their shared past.  
Fili, having witnessed Ketnia's confession to his brother, felt the need to get his dear little brother's temper going just a little more. If only to make Kili see that Ketnia was a truly desirable young dwarven woman any prince would wish to make his princess.  
Fili had a plan and, though he knew it was going to confuse poor Ketnia, he had hope that it would also help her and Kili in the long run. Fili's blue eyes filted up to his brother for a moment before returning his attention to Ketnia. Things would only work if Kili was paying attention after all.  
Slowly, deliberately, Fili raised a hand to brush a few loose curls out of Ketnia's face and behind her ear, his fingers skimming softly over her flushing cheek. Ketnia's green eyes widened at his touch, but she did not pull away.  
"You have truly grown to become one of the most beautiful dwarven women I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon, sweet Ketnia."  
Fili could see the confusion in her eyes. Ketnia's eyes had always been an open book to Fili and Kili, from the very beginning of their friendship. He could see the conflict as clear as he could see the tiny freckles that dotted her cheeks. He could see that she was thinking of his brother in that moment, wishing that it was Kili saying such sweet words to her, but he could see her considering him as well.  
Fili felt a swell of happiness at the knowledge that Ketnia would think to consider him as someone she could spend her life with. They did not love each other in a way more than family, but he felt prideful that Ketnia would not let his brother's rejection turn her bitter.  
Ketnia would never love another, but she would be open to accepting another suitor. Fili had always been so kind to her, always looking out for her and protecting her. She was willing to open herself to him and let whatever happened between them happen. She would not deny the elder heir were he to tell her he loved her. She could not bare the thought of hurting someone the way she had been.  
"You are far too kind, Fili." Ketnia shook her head, a warm smile playing across her lips.  
"You are far too modest." Fili retorted with a wave of his finger.  
"Perhaps, but it is not often a woman receives such praise from a Prince of the line of Durin." Ketnia laughed, though it was true.  
"Most women do not share even half your beauty." Ketnia's green eyes lowered in embarrassment at such praise, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her bottom lip and for a moment Fili considered truly pursuing his best friend. This small embarrassed display of flirtation was something he had only ever seen her do with Kili and seeing that soft lip drawn between her teeth had Fili questioning his brother's sanity.  
Ketnia raised her green eyes to lock with Fili's blue, a gentle hand pressing against Fili's thigh as she leaned into him and pressed a chaste kiss to his bearded cheek.  
Before Fili could even register the young dwarven woman's closeness, Kili was standing before them. His eyes shadowed beneath his dark bangs, lips set in a firm line.  
"Can we talk?" Kili asked, though his tone left no room for refusal.  
Ketnia's green eyes searched Kili's face, allowing herself to finally acknowledge the younger prince for the first time since her arrival. Ketnia nodded her head a moment later, standing from her seat beside Fili, busying her shaking fingers with dusting off her skirts.  
Kili turned stiffly and marched off and away from the gathering group of dwarves around the large fire and stomped down an entirely empty hall. Kili whirled on Ketnia as soon as they were out of earshot, staring down at her as she came to a stand still before him.  
"How is your leg feeling?" Ketnia asked before Kili could even open his mouth to bombard her with questions.  
"I...what?" Kili asked in surprise, "You heard?"  
Ketnia's green eyes pinned him with a look he knew all too well. Of course she had heard, how could she not?  
"I trust Miss Tauriel of Mirkwood took good care of you." Kili flinched as if Ketnia had physically hit him.  
"You know of Tauriel?" Kili could not mistake the hurt that flashed across Ketnia's lovely green eyes.  
"Yes. Word travels fast when a Prince of the line of Durin falls in love with an elven woman." Ketnia could no longer met his stare, her heart felt like it was ripping into even smaller pieces than it already had been when she'd first heard of the elven woman who stole Kili's heart from her.  
Ketnia did not give Kili room to confirm what she already knew, "Your leg is well then?"  
Kili sighed and ran a large hand through his dark hair roughly. "I did not bring you here to talk about my damn leg!" he snapped in frustration. His frustration only grew at Ketnia's continued display of calm.  
"Did you need something?" Kili's temper snapped, how could she be so indifferent toward him after the way things had ended between them on the day he left Ered Luin.  
"What in Mahal's name was that back there?!" Ketnia had the audacity to feign confusion, as if she did not understand what he was talking about. This only served to anger Kili more.  
"I don't understand." she stated simply.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Ketnia! Flirting so openly with my brother. What could you possibly be thinking?!"  
Ketnia stood a little taller, her soft pink tongue peaking out to moisten her bottom lip. Kili found his eyes unconsciously following the movement. "I do not understand what the problem is, Kili. Fili is a perfectly respectable man, any woman would be lucky to be with him."  
"Do not play games with me, Ketnia. You know as well as I that we dwarves love one and _only_ one in our long lives! You told me you loved me and yet here you are flirting with Fili as if it did not happen!" Kili growled out.  
"And you chose Tauriel." Ketnia narrowed her green eyes at Kili, meeting his stare head on. Ketnia was not ready to back down just yet, "I may not love him as anything more than family, but I will not turn down a chance to still be happy."  
Ketnia turned to walk away from Kili but his hand snapped out to wrap around her arm, halting her retreat.  
"I do not approve of this."  
Ketnia's eyebrows rose, a bitter laugh escaping her lips. "I do not ask for it."  
Kili's fingers slowly let go, sighing as his eyes searched Ketnia's face.  
"I don't want things to be like this between us, Ketnia, we've been inseparable since we were dwarflings."  
Ketnia nodded in agreement, "I know."  
"What can I do to fix this?" Kili asked softly. He watched as Ketnia's eyes closed, brows frowned together in thought. Her small fingers worked her long tresses back, twisting the curls around her fingers and pulling the twist over one shoulder. He had seen her do it a thousand times before as they grew up, it was something she did often when in deep thought, and yet this time there was something different about it. What that something different could possibly be, Kili did not know.  
After what felt like an eternity of silence between the two, Ketnia's eyes snapped open and met Kili's instantly. He could see the weariness within their emerald depths and knew Ketnia was unsure of how he would respond to what she had come up with.  
Ketnia dropped her eyes to the base of Kili's throat, no longer being able to meet his eyes, "One night." She whispered.  
Kili's brows frowned, unsure he had heard her right, "what?"  
Ketnia looked embarrassed and pained but she would not back down now, "Just give me one night with you, that's all I ask and I _swear_ I will pretend like it never happened. After that you can go on with Tauriel and I will move on as best I can; we'll stay best friends."  
Kili stared at Ketnia for the longest time, unable to process what she had asked of him. Her confession to him months ago playing on repeat though he mind along side her proposition. He had not been fully sure of her feelings when she had confessed to loving him, but he could not deny it now and his heart ached to know he had caused her any heartbreak. She was his best friend and he loved her dearly; was fiercely protective of her and yet he was unable to protect her from this.  
Kili continued to stare at Ketnia, watching her shrink in upon herself, wrapping her arms around her middle the longer he took. He could see that she was mentally berating herself now for even thinking to ask such a thing. Kili couldn't stand to see her like this but found that he could not seem to form a proper sentence.  
Ketnia couldn't take it any longer, shaking her head almost violently, taking slow steps back and farther away from Kili.  
Kili jumped to action then, wrapping a large hand around her wrist and pulling her back to him before she could get away. He could give her this; he would not lose her.  
Ketnia trembled under his touch, his long fingers gently sweeping her bangs away from her beautiful eyes.  
"One night." He agreed, his voice not but a soft whisper.  
Ketnia heard him none the less, her watery green eyes meeting his dark brown ones. He smiled softly, his large hand slipping from around her wrist to take hold of her hand. Kili found that he could admit he enjoyed holding her much smaller hand within his.  
Kili pulled Ketnia back down the hall and skirted around the groups of dwarfs gathered together to enjoy the peace and comfort of one another's company in the days before the looming war. He did not wish to be seen by his brother, still displeased with Fili's open flirting with Ketnia. It unsettled him though he did not know why.  
Beyond the open halls where dwarfs gathered in merriment, Kili continued to tug Ketnia behind him down another hall to the bed chambers he had been residing in. Pushing the large stone door open, he ushered Ketnia in with a soft bow, pulling a small giggle from the young dwarven woman. Kili pulled the door to his bed chambers closed behind him, wedging the large piece of wood into the brackets across the door, effectively locking any unwanted visitors out.  
Ketnia stood before his bed, eyes darting around the huge room, fingers twisting nervously together. Her heart was racing wildly beneath her breast, her mind still not believe Kili had agreed to this. Even through her nervousness she could feel Kili's eyes on her as she fidgeted.  
Kili came to stand before her, his dark eyes staring into hers, his large hands cupping her face gently. His dark lashes fluttered closed over his eyes, leaning forward to press his lips to hers for the first time. He was taken by the softness of her lips against his, one of his hands dropping from her face to wrap about her curvy waist.  
Ketnia gasped against his lips allowing Kili access to her mouth. She was so astonishingly responsive to him and Kili couldn't help but take pride in this knowledge.  
Ketnia was all curves and softness, small and responsive and so beautifully sweet. He could feel her heart racing within her chest and found his to be in tandem.  
His lips soon parted over her flesh in tortuously sweet open mouthed kisses, his nimble fingers working the laces of her dress in a wild hurry to uncover more of her soft skin.  
Ketnia mewed in pleasure when Kili's teeth nipped at a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her throat, fueling Kili into abusing at spot for more of those soft sounds. Her fingers delved into his dark curls, tugging softly as his lips continued to explore her.  
Kili's mind was in a haze, driven by Ketnia's sounds of pleasure.  
Heavy breasts and a curvy waist became visible to him as he gathered fistfuls of the material of her skirts and pulled them down and away from her body.  
A raw sound of approval rumbled from low within Kili's chest as his eyes took in her nakedness. He knew there was not a dwarven man alive that would not crave for this woman if they could see her the way he did now. Ketnia was glorious and every bit the woman men desired to claim for themselves.  
It thrilled him further to know that he was the one to see her like this. Soft and lusty and wanting for no other but him. Her lip was drawn between her teeth and her hooded emerald eyes were heavy with love and lust for him. _Only for me _Kili found himself thinking.  
Neither had even noticed they had fallen upon the bed until Kili sat up on his knees, straddling Ketnia's legs to pull his tunic up over his head. Kili felt pride swell in his chest at the sight of Ketnia's eyes hungrily taking in every newly bared inch of him.  
His fingers dropped to the laces of his breeches and his eyes darkened as her eyes followed their movement, her sweet little tongue peaking out to sweep over her kiss swollen bottom lip.  
Kili found himself wanting for her mouth again and quickly rid himself of his breeches.  
His naked flesh covered hers, his hips fitting perfectly between her thighs as if he belonged. A possessiveness flooding his every sense when it became clear to him that no other man had bedded Ketnia before.  
His name fell from her lips like a prayer and Kili could not suppress his own groans of pleasure. She was all he could think about; the only think that existed in his world as their bodies moved together toward a tumbling riot of peaked pleasure.  
His dark eyes took in everything about her. Her long lashes fluttering against pleasure flushed cheeks, her lips parted in panting breathes and sensual moans. Her small fingers tugged at his curls, her nails scrapping wonderfully against his scalp. Her own dark curls were spread in a wild disarray across his pillows, something he found himself wanting to see more often. Her back would arch up to press her breasts to his chest when he hit a particularly wonderful spot deep within her, her legs wrapped tight around his restless hips.  
Kili was lost to this beautiful creature below him and he could not deny wanting it no other way.  
His hands held Ketnia's hips in a bruising grip against his own, pressing into her as deeply as he could, his instinct not allowing any room between them when the pleasure became too much and they both tumbled over the edge of bliss.  
Ketnia's breath hitched beautifully in Kili's ears at the heat of his release spilling into her. Kili could not find it within himself to pull away from her, instead choosing to carefully lay himself against her, chest to chest, his face pressed into her neck and hair. Ketnia wrapped her arms tiredly around Kili's broad shoulders, eyes falling closed as her breath evened out. Her fingers traced lazy dwarven patterns over his shoulders and down his spin. Kili's lips pressed kisses over the expanse of Ketnia's neck, his arms eventually wrapping around her waist to roll them over.  
A sated joyous laugh tumbled from Ketnia's lips as Kili rolled, tucking herself against his side. Her head rest against his shoulder, an arm lay over his upper stomach and her leg curled over his thigh. Kili had been every bit the lover she dreamed him to be and more. She would forever hold this night close to her heart as a dragon would his gold.

It did not take long for sleep to consume the lovers.

In the predawn hours of the morning Ketnia woke with a yawn. She found she was sore from the hours previously spent beneath Kili but did not mind. It proved to her what they had done was real, but morning was quickly approaching and she had promised to pretend as if nothing had happened.  
Carefully Ketnia pried Kili's fingers from her hip, unwrapping herself from around him as cautiously as she could. She did not wish to wake him. Her green eyes began to fill with tears as she scurried about his room to dress, committing the image of him sleeping naked so peacefully to her mind. His brows had pulled together at the loss of her warmth against him, but he did not wake to which she was thankful for.  
Slowly sitting beside him, Ketnia brushed his bangs from his face, her fingers tracing lovingly over his stubble covered cheek. Her breath hitched on a silent sob, tears spilling over her cheeks. He had completed his end of the deal, now it was time for her to return the favor. Ketnia gently rest her hand against his chest leaning forward to press one last kiss to his still kiss swollen lips.

When Kili woke several hours later he found himself alone and the other side of his bed cold.

In the days to follow their coupling Ketnia did exactly as she promised, acting as if nothing had ever happened between the two of them. She acted as though she had never even confessed to loving Kili and, much to his displeasure, had continued to flirt with Fili.  
Kili fought furiously with himself over the jealously that swelled within his chest whenever he did not solely hold her attention or when she was touched or would touch another man. He fought hard to remind himself of Tauriel's beauty and what he felt toward her. He had chosen her after all. He loved the elven maiden, did he not?  
Still, Kili could not pretend that it didn't infuriated him to see Ketnia act so nonchalantly toward him. She had given herself fully to him and yet he could see no trace of her love or heartbreak in those haunting green eyes that no matter how hard he tried he simply could not forget.  
On the day the women and children left Erebor for safety Ketnia had embraced Fili first. Hugging him long and hard and trying her hardest to commit his handsome face to memory, making the eldest prince swear to return. Fili had chuckled and agreed, brushing his thumbs over the apples of her cheeks to whip away the tears she could no longer keep at bay. Dis stood beside her, holding tight to Fili's hand as she prayed for his safe return.  
Kili sat upon his pony silently fuming in his place on the opposite side of his Uncle. Goodbyes and hugs were given to Thorin as well, along with a prayer for a safe return before Ketnia was finally at his side.  
For a moment Kili was reluctant to met her eyes, though he could not deny himself for long. Her beautiful green eyes were even brighter with pooling tears she had yet to let slip, her cheeks were pale and her lips were red and pouting and he could tell that she had been worrying her bottom lip frequently as a means of keeping her sobs silent.  
Kili dismounted his pony and embraced her tightly, pressing her body flush to his, one of his hands pressed to her lower back, the other buried within her curls. Ketnia's body shook violently against his in heart wrenching sobs that caused a heartbreaking squeeze within the chests of all who could hear.  
Kili cooed softly in her ear, running his fingers gently through her dark tresses in hopes of calming her though they both knew it would not help.  
Beside them Thorin cleared his throat as a sign that they needed to get moving. Ketnia pulled back from Kili to stare up into his wonderful brown eyes and before she could talk herself out of it, threw herself back into his arms, standing on her toes to press her lips to his. Kili did not hesitate to respond. If this was to be the last time he ever saw Ketnia again then he would be damned if he did not taste her lips one last time.  
"Please...please come home."Ketnia whispered against Kili's lips before ripping herself from his arms only seconds later, a sob escaping her lips, tears pouring down her face. Tears filled Kili's own eyes at the sight, his mother wrapping and arm around Ketnia, her other hand reaching out to take her youngest son's hand. Dis recited the same prayer for safety and return on Khuzdul for Kili as she comforted an inconsolable Ketnia.  
As the women and children disappeared over the hills and the men headed out for battle Kili couldn't fight the feeling of remorse for not telling Ketnia how she had made him feel.

Hours ticked by painfully into slow moving days as Ketnia and Dis awaited any kind of news from the battle field. Finally, late one evening a slow trickle of wounded men, dwarfs and elves started to filter through what remained of Laketown. A bloodied and bruised Bilbo Baggins limped toward Dis, his features set into a grim line that told Dis and Ketnia they were about to receive news of the worst sort.  
"The battle has been won, Lady Dis, but at a great cost..." The two women hugged each other awaiting the news they did not wish to hear. From behind Bilbo came the dwarfs of Thorin's company, many badly wounded. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin and Dwalin came to gather before The Lady of Durin. Dwalin stepped forward and knelt before Dis, only then did the two women become aware of the body draped over the large dwarf's shoulder.  
Thorin's body was laid carefully upon the ground at Dis's feet. Dis fell to her knees beside her brother's body in agony.  
Ketnia fought to swallow past the lump in her throat at the raw display of anguish. Tears filling her eyes at the loss of her King.  
"Thorin fought fiercely to protect his people, may the Valar guide his soul safely to the halls of his fathers." Dwalin's gruff voice called out from his place beside Dis.  
Dis was bent over her brother's body, fistfuls of his tunic in her hands, her forehead pressed against his unmoving chest. The voices of men, dwarfs and elves alike fell into silence as the Lady of Erebor's sobs drifted through the air. Head hung low at the loss of the rightful King under the Mountain.  
Many many minutes later, when Dis thought she had shed all the tears she could possibly shed, her head shut up, eyes wild has she come to a horrific realization.  
"Where are the Princes? Where are my sons!" her raw voice becoming shrill with panic.  
Ketnia's heart stopped when no one came forth with knowledge of the young dwarfs whereabouts.  
"Please panic no more, Lady Dis, Daughter of Thrain. Your sons are safe." Came an unfamiliar voice through the throng of people surrounding them.  
The crowd parted for a tall handsome elf with hair as pale as moonlight. Though Ketnia had never set eyes on him before she knew by the leafy crown atop his head that this was Thranduil, King of the woodland realm. Within his arms lay the limp body of Fili causing both Dis and Ketnia to gasp audibly. Dis stood frantically, rushing to the elven King's side as he lay her son upon an empty cot. Fili groaned in pain and tears of joy spilled over Dis's face as she clutched at her son's hand.  
"Your son shall be a fine king under the mountain upon his recovery. A new age has come for the line of Durin." Thranduil said in full confidence.  
Ketnia's hand shot out as if to stop the elven King as he turned to leave, "Wait!" she called, "Where is-" but Ketnia's voice fell silent as another, much deeper voice, responded to her unfinished question.  
"Here. I'm here." Thranduil stepped aside to reveal Kili's hunched form, bandaged and beaten but alive. Kili leaned heavily against a crutch tucked under his arm, but he did not let his sore and tired body keep him from hobbling forward. His dark eyes held determination within their depths as he approached Ketnia, all eyes falling on the pair as Kili came to a slow stop before the young dwarven woman that had plagued his mind since the night they'd spent wrapped around one another.  
"K-Kili..." Ketnia's voice broke, tears slipping rapidly over her cheeks, her heart lurching beneath her breast. He was _alive. _  
Kili smiled and that was all it took for Ketnia to launch herself into his arms. A grunt of pain was the only protest to come for Kili who was more than willing to expect the young woman's affections. His arms wrapped around Ketnia's curvy waist in a vice like grip, his nose buried deep within her soft locks.  
"You came back." Ketnia's voice was only a whisper, but it seemed to echo through the crowd of onlookers as if she had screamed it.  
Kili pulled back only enough to look into the beautiful emerald eyes he'd fought so hard to see again, "Of course I came back, I couldn't possibly die out there without telling you the truth."  
"The truth?" Ketnia asked slowly, her brows drawn together in confusion and Kili couldn't help himself but to lean forward and press his lips to her forehead.  
"I love you, Ketnia, and I refuse to die until I've proven it to you over and over again." Kili pressed his lips to Ketnia's then and though his Uncle was dead and his brother lay unconscious not far away, Kili felt whole again. This dwarven women that he held so dearly had been his sole reason for surviving. She was more precious to him than any jewel in the world.  
Ketnia pulled away from Kili when it became necessary to breathe once more, "But what about-"  
Kili shook his head, not letting her finish yet again, "Only you. It's always only _ever_ been you. Please, forgive me for not realizing it sooner?"  
Ketnia's answer came in the form of a loving kiss.

The End

* * *

Well, I do hope those of you who've taken the time to read this found it to be rather enjoyable. I had a lot of fun writing it once I finally convinced myself Spring wasn't going to run away on me ;) My apologies for any major mistakes, it _is _ 3 o'clock in the morning as I finish this.


End file.
